Blaze and burn, let vengence go
by AkaeritheShadow
Summary: A sasukexoc fic. Another of my elemental hearts series. Another with no explaination again.
1. Chapter 1

**Blaze and Burn, Let Vengence Go.**

By Akaeri Natsuri

Uchiha Sasuke & Hohana Kurai

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own Kurai and the idea of moerugakue as far as I know but the real thing ain't over yet.

A/N: This is the next story in the set. This is Sasuke and an oc. Try to not get too confused by it all.

Chapter 1: Moerugakure and Itachi's betrayal

Six year old Uchiha Sasuke walked with his older brother into Moerugakure. Itachi smiled as the boy marveled at the sights. They were the only two Uchiha to make the yearly trip to the fire village. Itachi led them through the streets to a beautiful manor much like their own. They were greeted at the entrance by a man wearing a hatai ate with a flame on it. They were led to an open air dojo were a pair of girls were training and several elders were watching. One man started clapping and the two girls stopped. Both ran to one of the elders.

"Itachi-san." Said a man with short jet black hair and deep green eyes. "Did your father decide to stay home?"

"Yes Miyade-san it's just me and my otouto Sasuke." Itachi replied indicating the small boy. Sasuke nodded.

"Well this is Kurai my eldest." Miyade said indicating a girl with long fire red hair and forest green eyes. She had been one of the two fighters.

"How are Jiyo-san and Dioru-kun?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Dead. Killed by those wretched Kusa nin." Miyade replied. Itachi frowned.

"Sorry to hear that Miyade-san. Sasuke-kun go see if Kurai-chan wants to play." Itachi said with a slight smile. Miyadi nudged his daughter towards Sasuke as well.

"Konnichiwa Sasuke-san. Do you want to go play?" Kurai asked. Sasuke nodded. The two children ran off to go play games.

"It was a wonderful idea to bring him Itachi-san." Miyade said. Itachi nodded. "She's been quite anti-social since Dioru's death." He said. Itachi nodded. This was his fifth visit to the village and Kurai had been four last time. She'd adored her elder brother and looked up to them when it came to things like ninja training. Both boys were excellent shinobi and good at teaching their little sister. The two children arrived at a small empty park.

"Your nii-san is amazing Sasuke-san." Kurai said. Sasuke nodded.

"How old are you, Kurai-san?" Sasuke asked.

"Seven." Kurai replied. "What about you?"

"Six. So your older then me." He said with a nod. She smiled.

"I'm gonna be a great ninja someday just like my nii-san." Kurai announced.  
"Me too." Sasuke said. "How about we make a deal. We both face eachother someday when we're great ninja's and make our families proud." He suggested. She held out her hand.

"Good idea." She said as he took her hand. "Deal." The pair shook on it and apon hearing someone call their name took off towards the manor. The two spent any free time playing. Sasuke and Itachi however could only spend the week. On the last day Kurai took Sasuke to the park. She packed some sand into a loose ball and then started it spinning before making handsigns.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Katon: Kogetsuku yo Hono'o no Jutsu." She said before fire enveloped the sand . When it stopped and had cooled enough Kurai held up a glass sphere with swirls in it's surface. Sasuke looked at the orb amazed. Kurai handed it to him and he held it up watching rainbows dance across it's surface.

"For me?" He asked. She nodded and he gave her a hug before running off to meet Itachi. The elder Uchiha was also intrigued by the glass orb glad to see that Sasuke had earned a new friend. A six months later with the trip only days away along with Sasuke's birthday Itachi went to speak with his father. However he heard voices coming from the clan leaders study.

"This is working out perfectly. In order for Sasuke to unlock the ultimate secrets of the sharingan he must kill his best friend. The Hohana clan has been growing too powerful as of late anyway." Fugaku said.

"Indeed this solves two problems at once. If Sasuke fails the girl may even kill him leaving us with one less weakling." said a second voice.

"No, trust me Sasuke will win. I have spoken to Miyade and he says that around Sasuke his girl is anything but a warrior." Fugaku said. "This will be easy." The Uchiha clan leader said.

"For our sakes I hope so. Once we do that it'll be easier to deal with Kusa since Moeru will go easily." The second voice said.

"No way will the Hokage let us go after those fools." Added a third voice.

"Once we deal with the Hohana we'll deal with everything else. Now Itachi will go with Sasuke on the trip but so will one of you." Fugaku said. Itachi felt like he was going to be sick. His own father was planning the murder of either his youngest son or an innocent young girl and it didn't matter to him. His head was spinning and his world was being thrown apart. He'd accidentally killed his cousin in self defense and now had the mangekyou sharingan but he'd also never wished something like this on Sasuke. They went on the trip as planned and Itachi half way there secretly killed their pursuer. Sasuke invited Kurai to return to Konoha with them for a little while and she agreed. Myade also had no problems with it while Itachi silently cursed. The two were practicing together when a feeling of dread hit Sasuke.

"I'll be right back Kurai-chan." He said disappearing. Apon reaching the Uchiha manor he saw fire and blood. He entered his home to find his parents dead and Itachi in the middle of it all. The boy was forced to relive the murders of his family as Itachi laughed manaically. The teen had lost his mind. He fled the scene and found Kurai arriving to find Sasuke.

"Run away Kurai-chan. You'll just hurt Sasuke-kun by reminding him of what he's lost. Run away or become lost." He said cackling manaically. She froze as she stared at Itachi. The elder boy's hands were covered in blood and he had a crazed grin. He approached the young girl and held a katana. She turned and fled into the forest off towards Moerugakure with a look of fear in her eyes while Itachi laughed. In Sasuke's room a glass orb fell from a shelf and hit the floor shttering into millions of peices.

Six years later

Uchiha Sasuke stared at his ceiling angrily. He wanted to get stronger so that he could kill his brother. That however was taking much too long. He was willing to devote his entire life to it but then someone might beat him to it if he took his time. He needed to be stronger quickly. The chuinin exmas would be a perfect place to test his power. The problem was when they were. He had no idea at all. Then he remembered that they were suppose to meet Kakashi-sensei at the bridge at nine. It was ten to nine now. Getting up he yawned and walked out the door of the damaged Uchiha estate.

"Sasuke-teme your late." Naruto said annoyed.

"Kakashi-sensei's latter." Sasuke replied.

Here's the version for sasuke. Enjoy him and his emotasticness. R&R as normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaze and burn, let vengence go.

Chapter 2:

"Naruto don't insult Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said annoyed. Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes. Then Kakashi appeared.

"Sorry I got lost on the path of life." He said his only eye giving hints of a smile. The silver haired jounin was almost a total enigma. He wore a mask over the lower part of his face and his headband was pulled over his left eye. That eye they had discovered sometime ago held the sharigan. Sasuke's clan were the ones who held that particular kekkai genkai. How kakashi got it only he knew. He wasn't willing to tell anyone either.

"Liar!" Naruto and Sakura shouted angrily. Kakashi merely kept grinning.

"Well team we have a mission. I don't know how long it'll take either. We'll be going to moerugakure." He said.

"Hiding in flames?" Sakura asked. Kakashi nodded. The village was small and relatively quiet. They never had many ninja and were often taking smaller low ranked mission that were given to them by surrounding countries.

"Yes, we have to go escort one of their best shinobi here. The leader of the village feels that the best use of said shinobis' talents lie here in Konoha were they can get more missions. They'll be a temporary resident of konoha it appears." Kakashi explained.

"When do we leave?" Naruto asked.

"In two hours. Go get your things. Then meet me at the gate." He said disappearing. This would be interesting. Even if moerugakure wasn't well known anyone in the area with a sense of curiousity knew the rumors of how they specialized in fire jutsu. Two hours later everyone met at the gate. They travelled east towards the deeper parts of fire country. It took two days to reach the village. Once there they were greeted by a couple guards.

"Name and buisness?" One asked.

"We are the shinobi sent from konoha to escort Kai-dono." Kakashi said. The guards nodded and one led the way. They arrived at a beautiful manor and the guard knocked on the door before entering.

"Kai-dono! The Konoha Shinobi are here!" He called. A figure walked up dressed in loose black clothing. Long red hair was in a high ponytail with bangs hiding emerald eyes. They wore a mask over the lower half of their face, a cloak, and similar things.

"Shall we go?" Kakashi asked. Kai nodded and they started walking.

"Good luck and stay safe Kai-dono." The guard said with a smile. Kai nodded and gave the guard a hug. As they got out of the village kakashi turned serious.

"Moeru is in fact at war with Kusa because the grass believe they can take out smaller villages ad get away with it. Kai here is the last of the prominent Hohana clan." He said. Suddenly several grass nin appeared. Before anyone could move they were lit ablaze. All the konoha nin turned to Kai to see their hands still in the tiger sign and brows knit in aggrivation. Sasuke was amazaed. The clan name brought out memories he'd thought nothing about in years. A small red haired girl with forest green eyes. Smiling, laughing, training, friends, and fun. The name Kurai flashed across his mind as he remembered his best friend in the years prior to the death of his clan. As far as he knew Itachi had killed her as well. He hadn't seen or heard from her in six years and this person reminded him of her. It took them a shorter amount of time to reach Konoha thanks to the fact that they could move more quickly. Once in the village Kakashi dismissed himself to go report to the hokage and Kai left. It was assumed that the later had things to do apon arrival.

"How was the trip Kai?" Sarutobi asked the moeru resident.

"Boring and pointless." Kai replied in a voice decidingly female. Sandaime laughed as a cloak was set across a chair, a mask was pulled down and a coat was put by the cloak to reveal a decidingly female figure. Kakashi had made his report and left.

"You know full well you couldn't stay home, seeing as how your all that's left." He said. She shrugged.

"Yeah I know. I just miss everyone already." She said. "I'm glad you sent Sasuke. It was good to see him." He nodded. The hohana clan were known for few things except their fire jutsu and the women's ability to make beautiful flowers arrangements.

"Do you need a place to stay?" He asked. She nodded as she got things from a pack.

"Yeah I do. Thanks for the extra supplies by the way. That last raid really messed things up." She said with a smirk. She let her hair loose and it fell to her knees then put her shuriken away.

"Then i'm sure Sasuke won't mind letting you stay. He has room." Sarutobi said with a slight smile. Kai shook her head.

"Your brilliant old man. So brilliant it's scary." She said as she gathered her things. She walked out of the hokage tower and off to the uchiha manor. Sasuke was suprised to see a red haired girl at his door two hours later.

"Who're you?" He asked.

"Hohana Kai." She said with a smirk. "Sandaime-sama has requested that I stay with you until I can find my own place." He sighed and let her in. He didn't particularly like the company but if a girl was staying at his place then maybe the fangirls would stay away.

"Did you know anyone named Kurai in your clan?" He asked. She chuckled.

"Lady Kurai? Yes. She was a very powerful shinobi for her age. However when the war started..." Kai stopped. Sasuke stopped walking and Kai bumpd into him.

"What happened to her?" He asked.

"No one knows. She never returned to from a visit here. I was hoping to either find her or discover what happened. Some suspected that Kusa got her since the war started just prior to that." Kai said. Sasuke indicated a room she could stay in and disappeared into another. She put her things away and frowned then walked outside to train. Sasuke punched his wall as soon as the door closed behind him. Now he had another reason to kill Itachi. The man had gone too far. First their entire clan then an innocent girl.

"I swear Itachi that your going down." He whispered. He was amazed that Kai looked so much like Kurai. He figured that like many of the clans that many members held similar traits. Their eyes were different hues and Kai had an attitude that radiated killer intent in battle. The next day he found Kai already in the kitchen cooking. She set a plate out for him and he gave it a taste. Instantly he was amazed. She'd made fried rice with eggs, ham, spices, and vegetable so it made a good breakfast. She got herself some and sat down.

"How old are you Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

"Twelve. Yourself?" He asked.

"Thirteen. A year older then you." She said. "I was infact born three days after Kurai-dono." He was amazed. "I also heard you got one of her glass orbs one day. How is it?" She asked.

Here's chapter 2. No spoilers in the reviews people please! It'll take all the fun out of it for me. I cay this because my friends here irl are on fanfiction and know more of the story. R&R as normal. Thanks


End file.
